Unspoken
by SonicH2O
Summary: A collection of JATE oneshots ; mostly spoiler based. Scene ideas that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote them down. Most can also be found at the Lostforum DYOJS thread, and they are usually angsty.
1. 5x01 Promo Based: The Call

_Just speculation based on the longer version of the season 5 promo that started circulating the web a few weeks back (rumor has it its on U.S.A tv , but I have yet to see it lol) _

_This is going to be a short collection of spoiler based UNCONNCECTED oneshots that im going to write as the mood strikes me. the fic. will officially end Jan. 21st, maybe ill do a new one for season 5 related scenes, I just don't want a billion speculative oneshots clogging up my authors page, might as well keep them in one spot ya know._

* * *

Kate awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. She didn't need to look at her clock to know it was early. She buried her head in the pillow, letting it ring; the only people she heard from at this hour were Jack when he was to stoned to realize what time it was and that scary whispering noise, which thankfully, usually meant she was dreaming. The phone went silent and she sighed, turning over and burying her head under a pillow. She had a moment of peace before it started ringing again. It was Jack she realized, somewhat angrily. She turned, staring at the phone; scolding herself as she saw her hand involuntarily reaching to answer, compelled to talk to him, even though she knew that as usual, he would be stoned, and it would only break her hear to listen to his slurred words and rambled nonsense about returning to the island.

She clicked the talk button none the less, putting the phone to her with an irritated sigh, feeling her walls go up, trying to prevent at least some of the damage that was sure to be done by listening to his voice.

"Kate?" his voice was a hushed and ragged whisper, and she swallowed hard as she realized he wasn't slurring. This was the first time he'd called her sober in over a month.

"Yeah Jack, I'm here," she said, forcing her voice to be calm, "Do you know what time it is, I—" She started, going on the offensive instantly.

"I know, look there isn't time for that," he said, his voice still hushed and he sounded like he was panting. She frowned as she listened harder, hearing voices in the background, "Do you remember the duffel bag I had you pack, back when we were together?" he continued on hurriedly.

She frowned, "Jack what's going-"she was interrupted again by the faint echo of a gunshot and her face went pale. "Jack what was that?" she asked as she shot up in bed, instantly worried and alert, feeling her throat tighten in fear.

"Widmore made his move I don't know why, and I really don't have time," Bang! "to explain, but you need to leave, "Bang! Bang! Kate felt her world spinning, her throat tightening as she listened to the panic in his voice, "Get Aaron and get to the safe house," he ordered, sounding so much like his old self she had to suppress a shiver.

"Jack what's going on?" she said just as harshly, fighting and losing to remain in control of her emotions, to hide the pure terror she felt listening to what was happening.

Jack paused a second, his ragged breathing hitching every few breaths as if pained, and her eyes widened as every nerve and muscle in her body fought to remain completely still, trying to pick up any hints from the other end of the phone, "Kate," his voice plead, and she could see his face in her mind, contorted in grief as he plead with her, "I know you have no reason to trust me but, please, just this once. Just this one last time," he whispered, his voice cracking as the words he was trying not to speak came through louder then the others; just this once time, because its looking like there probably won't be a me around to ask anything more from you again. Her lip trembled in fear, but she stood from the bed none the less, ready to act, "Jack where are you?" she asked, panic rising in her voice and her chest, as she through things off the shelves in her closet looking for the gun.

"It doesn't," Bang! She jumped; a small scream escaping her body as she heard the dull thud of a body hitting the ground. The line went quiet, save a few gunshots that echoed through the air, coming through her phone faintly.

She felt her knees give out and she dropped to the ground, "Jack…Jack? Jack!" she said, her voice starting as a whisper and ending as a full out cry of panic and fear. Her free arm wrapped its self around her middle, a weak attempt to keep herself from being sick, her mind racing.

Suddenly breathing started again and relief flooded her temporarily as his voice came back onto the phone ,"Kate get Aaron and get safe," he finished, his breathing more labored and pained then before, and the line went dead.

Her breathing hitched before stopping, feeling tears well in her eyes and angrily she threw the phone across the room, feeling it slam into the wall with a thud and she winced, knowing that Aaron was probably up as a result. She turned back to the closet, grabbing the duffel bag from its corner, allowing her survival instincts to take over, and she stuffed the gun in the bag. Looking up she was startled to meet her sons expectant eyes, as he clutched his orca whale stuffed animal, holding it close to him.

"Where are we going mommy?" he asked, his innocent and angelic voice bringing her back from the edge of insanity thoughts of Jack's fate had driven her towards.

She swallowed, wondering if he'd seen the gun, "We're going on vacation baby," she said, giving him a slightly teary eyed smile. "Let's go," she said, taking his hand and heading to the car.

* * *

_ I love reviews, and I do have a few more scenes I am willing to post._

_as for my legit ongoing fics- New dawn will be updated...eventually lol_

_and Truth, my NaNoWriMo fic, is comign along well, though i apologize to people wh shifted through this last chap, it was low on the jate by my standards, to make up for it the next like, 2 or 3 chaps are fluffy to the point its actually makign me ill lol_


	2. Iowa

_This is unconncected to chapter one/not a continuation! (oneshots) lol_

_THis was done for the Jate Secret Santa on Lost Forum for Chi_Sox_Grl_22. Happy holidays to everyone!_

_Its just a cute....pretty much angstless story...(shrugs) I know, very unlike me. But I figured hey, its the holidays. _

* * *

Kate drummed her fingers on the edge of the counter, her other hand holding the kitchen phone in a vice grip, trying to stop the tears that had threatened to spill down the side of her face. It had been a year. A full glorious year since their stupid trip back to the island and a full year Jack had been sober. And here, on that anniversary he'd disappeared. She hadn't seen him since he'd left for work yesterday morning and between the fact that he hadn't answered any of her 48 frantic phone calls over the last day and a half, and the fact that when she'd called the hospital they had told her he had never shown up and that he hadn't in fact had a 4 a.m surgery to prep for, she had a pretty good idea of what he was up to; he'd relapsed. That was the only answer she could think of standing in the kitchen, her death grip on the counter all that was holding her up as she watched Aaron playing with his army men obliviously. She shivered and swallowed hard, fighting a lump in her throat as she lost the fight, and tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Things had been going so well she'd thought, wiping a hand across her eyes, muffling a sob by covering her mouth, not wanting Aaron to see her. She hugged her arms tightly around herself, terrified for him, hoping he was okay.

"Just come home Jack," she whispered to herself, her voice cracking.

* * *

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes exhausted; flicking open the small box he was cradling protectively in his hands for the hundredth time, reassuring himself that the ring was still there. They'd lost the first one. Kate had brought it back to the island, and Ben had taken it, telling them it was one of the things he needed to get them off; an object from the past that in reality was really from the future since the island was in the past, that would pull them back to the future and out of the time loop they were stuck in. It hadn't made a lot of sense, but it had worked however, Ben had died and never returned it. He'd had to buy a new one. And if she ever spoke to him again after his little disappearing act, let alone said yes when he asked her to marry him again, he was going to glue the ring to her finger to make sure it never got lost again. …

**Earlier:**

Jack smiled as he pulled up to the small wood lodge, cutting the engine. He was relieved to see the older man he was looking for outside on the deck, a fishing pole between his legs and a cigar in his mouth as he read a book, the bait floating in the water a few feet away, as he waited for the fish to bite. Jack swallowed hard, pulling the box with the ring from his pocket and took a deep breath. He counted to five before getting out of the car, sliding the ring back into his pocket as he went. He'd asked Kate to marry him before and she'd said yes, but he'd asked for the wrong reasons; of course he'd loved her then, more then anyone in his entire life, but he'd asked to prove Hurley wrong, to prove that he was suppose to be there, with both of them, helping Kate raise him. If he'd been thinking straight he would have done it properly back then. He was going to do it properly now. Jack felt a lump grow in his throat just thinking about her. He loved her now more then ever before; he'd fallen apart in front of her and she'd pulled him back and stuck by him despite his horrible failure. Last time he had his doubts, there were none this time. This was right, and this was forever; if she'd take him. So here he was, lying to her, and flying out to the middle of Iowa to meet Sam Austen to ask for her hand in marriage. He'd fly back that night, maybe a little later then normal, but then he'd explain it and ask her.

Sam saw him approaching and got out of his chair, stubbing out his cigar with his foot before ambling down the dock to meet him.

"What can I do for you sir?" Sam asked his voice gruff. Jack extended his hand, offering the man a smile.

"Jack Shephard sir, I'm Kate's-" he started, as Sam ignored his hand and cut him off.

"Right, your Katie's boyfriend," he nodded, surveying Jack with scrutinizing eyes, "She's told me all about you," Sam added, and Jack shifted uncomfortably, unsure if whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, I really just need a minute of your time," Jack started , trailing off as Sam brushed past him towards a small shed on the edge of the water.

"Well Jack," Sam boomed, "You caught me at a bad time," he said with a wave of his hand, and Jack noted that his apologetic tone would have sounded completely sincere if not for the small smirk twitching on the corners of his lips, "I'm very busy see with retirement and all," he finished. Jack felt his jaw clench; Sam didn't have to make this difficult, and Jack didn't want to hate the one parent Kate had that she spoke highly of, but that smirk might make it hard. "I was planning on going hunting right about now," Sam added, his eyes twinkling," Guess you'll haveta come with me if you need to talk." Jack nodded, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, that would be fine," he said, his voice catching slightly in his throat, as Sam pulled a long rifle out of the shed and aimed it at him as he loaded it. Sam smiled up at him, a challenging smirk in his eyes.

"You ever shoot before son?" he asked, not waiting for Jack's response before answering the question himself, "Of course not, you're a city boy," he muttered, pulling out a considerably smaller gun and handing it to Jack. "This here is for small game. Rabbits and such," he smiled again, "Baby steps and all that," he said gruffly, with a wave of his hand; his smile daring Jack to contradict anything he was saying. Jack smiled, about to cock the gun expertly, before realizing that in reality, he shouldn't know how to do that, wouldn't have if not for the island, so he let Sam show him; which only seemed to amuse the old man more.

Jack nodded along, only pretending to pay attention as Sam showed him how to load the small rifle. He stared out across the lake, wondering if Kate would want to spend the holiday out here. Maybe then SHE could go hunting with her dad again, seemed like he was desperate for a hunting partner. He was startled from his thoughts when his phone rang. Looking down he saw on the I.D that it was Kate.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," Jack said, taking a step back to answer the call. Sam grunted, and snatching the phone from Jack, spinning and tossing it into the lake before Jack could stop him. Jack looked at the man angrily, his balding head and his actions suddenly reminding Jack of Locke. "What…What the hell was that?" Jack asked, his voice rising angrily, "That was my phone. That was Kate calling!" He said, balling up his fist at his side.

Sam shrugged, "You don't take a cell phone on a hunt son; gives away your position to the enemy, " he scolded, his voice still gruff. Jack swallowed and turned away as his jaw clenched; Kate's entire family was officially crazy. And she was going to kill him for not answering her call; he'd already missed two from her on the flight out. He stuck his hand into his pocket, fingering the box there; reminding himself not to push Kate's father into the lake too. That wouldn't go over well. He let out a long breath, and nodded his head slowly.

That seemed to be the sign Sam was waiting for, and he strolled off, gesturing for Jack to follow him. "We'll take the truck over to the park," he said, jumping, with surprising agility into the old, camo truck, and cranking on the engine.

**8 and a half hours later**

Jack slouched against the tree, his rifle pointed at the ground below the tree they were perched on. It had been a 4 hour hike out into the park to get them to what Sam dubbed "The best huntin' spot on this side of the state line," swearing that nobody else would be out there to bother them; which was true; it was isolated and hard to get to. Though given Sam's repeated motion of "accidentally" pointing his loaded gun at Jack, Jack had a feeling Sam enjoyed its remoteness because nobody would be able to find the body if he chose to come back from the hunt alone. Sam had insisted on silence on both the hike and now perched in the tree; insisting he didn't want to give their position away to the "enemy", which Jack guessed was really just retired army general for "deer".

A deer entered the clearing and Sam elbowed Jack hard in the gut to alert him to it, gesturing for him to raise his gun.

"So what was it you needed to ask me Jack," Sam said as he looked down the barrel of the gun; apparently he'd decided it was finally a good time for conversation.

"I came to ask you for –" Sam shot and the buck staggered two steps before falling over.

Sam laughed triumphantly, and started down the tree. Jack ran a tired hand through his hair before following the man down the ladder. He sighed again as he looked to the sky and realized the sun was already setting. With a groan Jack realized he would be lucky to make it back before midnight. Again he moved to hold the box in his pocket to remind him of why he was doing all of this; his face paled instantly when all his fingers found as a hole in his coat. Turning around he frantically retraced his steps as Sam surveyed his kill.

"Jack what are you doing?" Sam hollered a minute later as Jack frantically looked through a bush.

"I lost it!" Jack yelled back, his voice rising in panic.

"Lost what?" Sam asked gruffly as he came to Jacks side.

"The ring," he said, not looking up as he frantically tore threw the area, retracing his steps. Taking a deep breath Jack finally willed himself to focus. He thought back through the hike; where could he have lost it. He let out a groan when he realized his coat had snagged on a bush two hours into the hike that must have torn his jacket. He ran a hand threw his hair. "We have to go back right now Sam," Jack said, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky, "I know where it is, but I doubt I'll be able to find it in the dark," he said, setting off.

"Jack!" Sam hollered.

"Sam I'm not going to argue with—" Jack started.

"It's the other way," Sam said gruffly, pointing in the opposite direction. Jack's jaw clenched.

"Right. Well…thanks…" Jack said awkwardly, changing course, walking past Sam; now heading back in the direction they had come from.

Sam chuckled behind him, "Katie told me you couldn't track worth a damn," Sam added sounding amused.

**Later:**

Jack checked his watch in aggravation. It was past 10 o'clock at night and they hadn't found the ring.

"You sure we came this way?" Jack asked again; nothing looked familiar.

"Yes Jack," Sam answered again sounding exasperated. "You said it happened two hours into the hike, this is where we were," he scratched his head, "…roughly…" he added under his breath, again sweeping the area with the small single battery charged flashlight he had in case of emergencies.

"Wait go back," Jack said, walking over towards him as Sam swept the flash light over the area slower this time. Something glinted in the light. Jack let out a breath, it was the ring, he could see that from across the clearing. Jack took a step to go pick it up when a loud roar came and jerking the flashlight two feet up, both of their faces paled at the sight of the bear that walked into the clearing, its front paw just feet away from the ring, and it glared at them, angry to have the flashlight shined on its face.

"Is that the kind of bear your suppose to make eyes contact and stand your ground with or the one your suppose to run from?" Jack whispered as it stood up on its hind legs.

Sam glared at him, "I served in the Middle East," he said gruffly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, not seeing the relevance, "So?" he hissed.

"So why would I know a damn thing about bears?" Sam challenged in an angry whisper.

Jack stared at him horrified, as out of the corner of his eye he saw the bear snarl, its long teeth glinting in the flashlights light, "So! SO! You live here!" Jack said his voice cracking.

The bear started towards them, another low growl coming from its throat.

Sam glanced at it quickly, "I think it's the kind you run from," he said, breaking into a sprint away from the large creature. Jack didn't have to be told twice, having no time to count to five; he broke into a run along side the man, the bear lumbering along behind them with surprising speed.

"If we turn sharply isn't that suppose to confuse them?" Sam yelled, as they ran, sounding winded.

Jack felt his heart pound in his chest, "What's the matter with you, Kate said you knew the outdoors!" Jack yelled.

Sam shot him a confused glance as, "So?" he barked.

"That's works on alligators!" Jack said, panic and exasperation in his voice.

Sam nodded too a large tree up a head a ways, "Well, we can't outrun this thing forever," he said, his point made even clearer by the large roar that came from the rapidly approaching bear behind him, "Hopefully this won't be the kind that can climb!" he yelled, grabbing onto a low tree branch and hauling himself up. Jack joined him, jumping onto another low lying branch and starting up the tree. The bear stood on its hind legs at the base of the tree, roaring with fury; apparently Sam's gamble had been correct.

The branch Sam grabbed for snapped suddenly, and he plummeted two feet, landing on a branch with a force that knocked the wind from his gut, and putting him within reach of the bear's long arms. The bear roared again in delight and moved to swipe the man down further. Jack stuck his arm down, his body pumping with adrenaline, and hauled Sam up by the collar of his shirt. The bear roared angrily as his paw swished harmlessly through the air, missing Sam's foot by millimeters.

It roared again, as Jack settled Sam in a tree next to him and they both regained their breath. The bear got off its hind legs and sat at the base of the tree, looking up at them with a snarl; it knew it had them trapped and it seemed content to wait them out. Jack ran a hand threw his hair.

"You saved me back there soldier," Sam said after a minute of hard breathing "….Thank you," he said, the words coming out somewhat reluctantly.

Jack nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, "You'd have done the same thing," he said, offering the man a small smile before turning his attention back to the creature at the foot of the tree.

Jack rubbed his head warily, "Well…" he sighed," I guess we just wait for it to get bored and leave," he said, thumping his head dully against the trunk of the tree. Kate was going to kill him.

**Later…(early):**

Jack rubbed his eyes as he checked his watch, the numbers glowed in the dark; he groaned, it was almost 4 a.m. and the bear was sound asleep at the base of the tree; neither Jack or Sam had gotten much rest though.

"I hate bears," Jack muttered, only half conscious and exhausted, "I hate bears, I hate cubs, they should all just be shot," he groaned, casting a longing look at their rifles.

"Don't even think about it Jack," Sam scolded following Jack's line of sight.

"I don't care if they are endangered Sam, I want to get home. I have a family," Jack hissed, picking up the gun.

"It's ammo is too small anyways, it wouldn't kill him; just tick it off," Sam argued, and Jack relented with a groan, throwing the useless rifle into the woods. "Well you didn't' have to do that," Sam muttered, and Jack shot him a murderous glare.

They lapsed into another awkward silence until the sun started to rise.

Jack shifted uncomfortably on the tree branch, "I…I came here to ask you-"

"I know why you came," Sam said gruffly, "Came to ask me to give up my little girl," he said quietly, his voice wavering slightly with emotion.

Jack shifted again, "Yeah, I ah- I did," he nodded, running a hand over his head nervously.

Sam surveyed him for a second, "Well, at least you had the curtsey to ask this time," he said, an amused glint in his eye. He flashed Jack a small crooked smile, "Not many guys are quick thinkin' enough-or hell, brave enough- to stick their arm down to rescue an old timer like me 'specially from a bear. Takes a unique kind of soldier," he nodded his head, his eyes glazing over as if remembering his time of service, before snapping back to Jack, as alert as ever, "Katie picked a good one this time," he said, extending his hand with a smile, "Welcome to the family son."

Jack smiled as he took the mans hand, "Thank you," he said, his voice tight with emotion.

They lapsed back into silence, "There was ah…there was one other thing I wanted to ask you," Jack said after a time.

Sam grunted letting Jack now he was listening, "I know it would mean a lot to Kate…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair before turning to look at the man, "It would mean a lot to both of us, if you were there to give her away… at the wedding," he finished, swallowing hard as he watched the old man look away to hide his tears.

"Of course," Sam said, staring at the rising sun, his voice little more then a hoarse whisper. Jack nodded his thanks turning back to the sun.

He gave a small hollow laugh, "That is if she even says yes after all this," he muttered.

"She will," Sam said, not turning to look.

Jack swallowed hard, giving a small chuckle, "After this, two days without calling," He laughed again nervously, "It might be a few weeks before she even lets me in the house," he said, despite himself smiling at her stubbornness, and her protectiveness of her son.

Sam laughed, "Well if that's the case, you just give me a call, and I'll call her for ya and plead your case," Jack laughed.

"If we ever get down from here that is…" Jack said glancing down at the ground, surprised to see the bear had moved. Jack couldn't' see it, glancing around them, neither Sam nor Jack could see the beast. "Do you think we should…?" Jack asked, gesturing to the ground.

"Gotta take our opening," Sam said with a grunt, already lowering himself to another branch. Jack followed. The second Jack's foot hit the ground a giant roar came from the bushes behind them, bushed snapping as the bear charged from its hiding place.

Sam jumped back towards the tree but Jack grabbed him by the collar, "No, I'm not going back up in that damn tree," Jack said, his eyes wild, "I'm getting home to my family," he almost yelled, pulling Sam with him away from the bear, towards the ring and towards the exit of the park.

The bear was a ways off but catching up, Jack stopped grabbing the ring as they passed. The bear was closing the distance rapidly as they approached the car. Sam fumbled to get his keys from his pocket, unlocking the car froma distance. Leaping into the passenger seat Jack slammed the door shut behind him, locking it for good measure. Sam was seconds behind him, closing his door just as the bear slammed into the car, rocking into two wheels, almost knocking the car over.

"Move! Move!" Jack yelled as Sam fumbled to get the key into the ignition.

"I'm hurrying!" Sam yelled back, a slight edge of panic in his voice; the key finally slipped into the engine, and Sam gunned it, speeding them out of the parks desolate parking lot and onto the interstate. Once they were a safe distance away Sam pulled off to the side of the road, both of them shaking as they came down from their night long adrenaline rush. Nerves got the better of them, and soon they were laughing hysterically on the side of the freeway, doubled over and unable to speak.

"I think I'll call the park rangers about that one," Sam finally managed. Jack nodded in agreement, "Come on, " he said, starting the car up again, "Lets get you to the air port asap," he said, stepping on the pedal again.

* * *

Kate threw the towel into the kitchen sink angrily, she'd just put Aaron down for bed, and had come back down to do the dishes, but she couldn't focus; her mind kept drifting back to Jack. She wiped a hand across her eyes, determined to keep the tears back when she heard the turn of a key in the door. She ran to the living room as jack stumbled in, his cloths tattered and dirty, dark scruff all over his chin under his dark ringed eyes. Thankful he was alive she threw herself into his arms, the tears flowing freely.

"Jack," she whispered into his chest, her desperate hug nearly knocking him off his feet. He smiled softly, glad she wasn't upset, and bent to move his head to her neck, when she pulled back, slapping him hard across the cheek.

He blinked, so exhausted he nearly hadn't comprehended what had just happened, "…Ow…" he finally whispered, raising a hand to his cheek slowly.

"Where the hell have you been," Kate hissed, her eyes spilling over with tears as her hands clenched at her sides to keep from trembling, "I've been scared out of my mind about what could have happened to you." He blinked, trying to form words, his mouth opening and closing. She swallowed hard, watching his glossy eyes, "Your still stoned," she said sounding defeated, "That's it," she put her hands on either side of his face, bringing it close to him tenderly, "We're getting you back in a program, whatever it takes, we'll get through this," she whispered, her voice choking up as she stroked his cheek.

"Wait…" Jack said slowly, her words coming to him through a fog, "Wait no…that's …god Kate no, that's not what," he pulled back, holding her face in his hands, letting out a small desperate chuckle, knowing how crazy he was going to sound, "I wasn't…I didn't disappear to relapse. I was in Iowa-with your dad," he said slowly, watching her face scrunch adorably in confusion.

"Why would you…" She started, frowning deeply.

He smiled softly in exhaustion barely able to stand, so he dropped to his knees, she followed him as he sank to the ground, still holding him tightly. He laughed again, "Your dad through my phone into the lake," he ran a hand through his hair, his words starting to slur in exhaustion, "And then he made me go hunting, and we spent the night in a tree after a bear chased us up it and…" he trailed off as she looked at him in a mixture of confusion and concern. "You can call him," Jack offered, "I swear to god if that son of a…if he lies to be cute," Jack shook his head warily, "I was in Iowa." He said again, looking her straight in the eye, "And I was sober the entire time," he added seriously.

"Okay," she whispered, sinking into his arms, stroking his head as he rested his head on her shoulder warily, "But what were you doing there?" she whispered pulling back.

He smiled at her slightly, "I'm never going to get to do this properly," he mused quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. He pulled back and fished the ring out of his pocket; watching Kate's eyes widen as he did so. "Kate….I was in Iowa to get your dads permission to do this," he said, looking up at her, his eyes watering as he watched tears trickle down her cheeks, "Katherine Austin, I love you more then anything. We've been through so much since I asked you last time," he smiled, "I didn't know it was possible, but I love you more now then ever before, and so I thought I should ask you this again; will you marry me?" he finished, his voice cracking on the word marry as it had last time, his eyes shining as he looked up at her expectantly.

She laughed as the box opened, revealing the ring, giving him a special loving smile as she answered, "Yes," she said, her voice quiet as she struggled to control her tears, "yes, of course I will. Yes," she said, as they embraced in a kiss. He held her tight to himself, not wanting to ever let go of her again. She rested her hands lightly on his chest as they pulled apart, their foreheads still touching as they sat on their knees on the floor. He swayed slightly in exhaustion and Kate pulled him to her, resting his head on her shoulder as she stroked his head gently.

"I'm sorry I thought you had-" she started.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head slightly next to her, "Don't be," he ran a hand through her hair, as he breathed her in, savoring her presence after spending so long-too long away from her, "I would have thought the same thing if I was you," he whispered quietly, "Thank you though," he added.

"For what?" she whispered back, enjoying the feeling of his breathe on her ear, and his body pressed against hers.

"For being willing to stick by me if I had relapsed," he whispered, his arms tightening around her, "For not giving up on me when you had every reason to," he added.

Her throat tightened, "Never Jack," she whispered, "her grip on him tightening, "Never," she said again. "…And Jack…" She started to say, but stopped when she heard and felt his quiet snore coming from her shoulder. She smiled softly, kissing his temple and grabbed a blanket and pillow off of the nearby couch, and settling it down as a makeshift bed on the floor. She kissed his head again as she settled next to him on the floor; they could spend the night right there, together; they'd slept on worse, she remembered with a smile.

* * *

_Hope it was tolerable lol, I just wanted to do something happier they my usual for this secret Santa_.


	3. 5x06 Promo Based Oneshot: The Storm

_As much as I love jate the new promo has me scared. I'm kinda against them havign jex sadly (it would seem to much like cage/jealousy skex from season 3 to me-and it would be too ambigious)_

_So, if you couldnt' tell, this is my last minute scene on how i want the kiss scene to play out, based on the promo (if you haven't seen it do now lol)_

* * *

Like with thunder, there was a split second between when she decided and her lips hit his that Jack realized what was about to happen. As their lips crashed together if felt like a storm; electricity in her touch, and a flood of emotions. He's drowning in her and breathing again at the same time; god he missed this; missed her. Her hands shift from his chest, wrapping tightly around his head, holding him to her, and all he can do is keep his hands firmly on her cheeks, caressing her and wiping away stray tears. Her hands move to his waist and his belt as her salty tears mix into the kiss, and he taste them on their lips. He hears his belt buckle snap and his eyes shoot open. Pulling out of her arms is the second hardest thing he's ever done in his life; the first was walking out on her to begin with. That though, was also the stupidest.

"Kate," he whispered, his breathing ragged and strained, "Not like this," he manages.

She doesn't pull out of his embrace, but her eyes, already dark from the pain of whatever happened to bring her here grow colder, her jaw clenching slightly. He sees her hand tremble. His eyes soften as he watches her fight back another wave of tears and he brings his hand up to wipe them away; she turns her head away. He grabs her hands anyways.

"Just talk to me?" he whispers, and he knows that she hears the hint of fear in his voice; afraid for her, and of losing her again.

"What do you care?" she retorts, her voice ragged, but they both know she doesn't mean it. He flinches anyway though. He swallows hard, knowing that she wants him to yell, wants a fight. He knows that his reaction, his unquestioning support isn't what she wants and she's trying to egg him on. She's done it before, and he feels like an ass every time he falls for it. Not this time though.

"You know I care," he says quietly, his voice as sincere and calm as he can manage, but his voice still cracks. She finally turns back to him, tear stains streaking her face.

She's silent and the tears escape. She doesn't fight as he pulls her into him this time, his massive arms covering most of her upper body as she shakes silently against him, still fighting.

"It's okay, Kate," he whispers in her ear, his own voice becoming hoarse as he tries to stay strong, feeling his own eyes well up; he doesn't even know what they're crying about. "It's okay," he whispers again as he loses his own battle, and a tear hits her shoulder.

She finally lets out a sob, so pained, so unlike anything he's heard from her before that he almost doesn't realize it's real until she wraps her arms around him. Her legs give out and they sink to the floor next to his bed.

He doesn't know what he's whispering to her, his own voice horse as he struggles to remain calm enough to soothe her. She shivers against him, and his arms squeeze her too him tighter. She buries her head into his neck, her hands clinging to the back of his shirt like she is afraid she will fall if she wasn't holding him; he doesn't think she realizes her legs had already given out, and that scares him even more. He doesn't know how long it took, but the sobs seem to wear her out, wracking her entire body until all she can do is sniffle and eventually, he can tell by her even breathing, that she's asleep again; her head now on his chest and her hands still holding fistfuls of his jacket.

He pulls back slightly, and manages a shaky smile. Asleep, she finally seems calm; the only sign of her grief is the tear stains on her face. He wipes the last of her tears away gently from the corner of her eye and picks her up, one arm under her legs and transfers her to the bed. He pulls a blanket from the closet and puts it over her. She shifts and reaches out in her sleep, murmuring a name he can't make out. He sits down next to the edge of the bed and holds her outstretched hand in his, rubbing small circles over the back of her hand. It seems to soothe her and she sighs in her sleep. He leans his head back against the side of the mattress, and feels her breathing on the back of his head and his ear.

"I'll be right here, Kate," he whispers, kissing the palm of the hand he is holding lightly, before he closes his eyes and falls asleep too.

He wakes up as the sun seeps in through the blinds, feeling heavy. He shifts and a strand of hair falls onto his chest. Looking down he feels his throat constrict; Kate's sound asleep, and she's back in his arms.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed that. Love reviews by the way lol._


	4. Adam and Eve

_Okay so heres my reasoning on this fic. _

_1) there has been a LOT of speculation about the adam and eve theory(for those of you that don't know what this is, pop on over to lostforum. the info is quite convincing)  
2) I love how the writers have used the flashbacks/through time flashes to **show** us instead of telling us flat out the answers to LOST  
3)More or less a disclaimer- I KNOW this isn't how it actually went down, since I'm settign this in the middle of the Little prince if Im not mistaken, where the Left behinders are headed back to the beach to get the boat the Zodiac. Obviously if this scene had happened, those characters would probably have acted differently after witnessign this, but I wanted to show the** concept** of how i think we will **learn** about Adam and Eve. I would do this as a time flash later in the season, but I don't know the future plot well enough to write it as taking place during episode 13 through 17 or so. So... my apologies. hopefully that made sense...or at least will after you read it?_

* * *

Sawyer groaned as the low humming noise started, charging the air around them. They were on their way back to the beach to pick up the Zodiac, and this was the third flash since they had started back. He heard Juliet swear under her breath as the noise increased, causing them both to wince in pain. Charlotte cried out; he felt sorry for her. The flash ended and Sawyer let out a long breath. Those things were getting more and more painful. Juliet gasped in surprise and Sawyer spun around, gun ready, lowering it instantly as he watched Bernard and Hurley walk by, faces somber with a body covered in a blue tarp on a stretcher. He frowned and glanced further down the trail; they were near the caves. Jin and another version of Locke, a new looking scar crossing his forehead came followed bearing another tarp covered body.

"We don't have all day," Miles said, interrupting Sawyer and bringing him back to reality. Sawyer shot him a glare and motioned to the beach.

"No ones stopping you Chinatown," He huffed, "We'll be right with you," he said, motioning to Juliet who was also captivated by the scene. She frowned trying to see in between the crack of the tarp; only making out a messy head of brunette curls.

Miles rolled his eyes, but helped Daniel help Charlotte to her feet and they left. Sawyer frowned, "Where's Locke?" he asked concerned and exasperated by the older mans often insane antics.

Juliet smiled, understanding where his concern came from, "He didn't eve stop, he just kept plowing towards the beach," she said dryly raising an eyebrow. Sawyer huffed and ran his hand through his hair, stepping out onto the trail to follow Jin and Locke. "Do you know you you're people are burying?" Juliet asked, offering him a sympathetic smile.

"No," Saywer whispered, feeling his voice quiver, "We buried everyone on the beach," he added. She shot him a confused look, "Didn't you see that new battle wound of Lockes?" he added, "…if Danny Boy is right, and we are traveling through time," he swallowed, remembering seeing Kate in the jungle, "Then…I think we're in the future," he looked to her, "Our future," he said quietly.

Juliet tilted her head, "Hurley was here James," she said quietly. He pulled at the strap of his gun which was again slung across his shoulder.

"I'll be damned," he whispered, "Mr. Cleans' plan must work then," he said quietly, preparing to turn and head back towards camp.

Juliet put her hand on his arm, "Don't you want to see who it is?" she asked quietly. He swallowed hard, his forehead pulling together tightly, his piercing blue eyes looking at her intensely, "And why would I want to do that?" he asked, his voice harsh to mask his fear.

She raised an eyebrow, as usual, not intimidated by his attitude; god it was annoying. And yet slightly refreshing he had to admit, "Because neither of us was helping to carry a body," she said quietly. Sawyer closed his eyes temporarily; that was exactly why he didn't want to see the bodies.

He opened his mouth to argue-"Sawyer, Juliet, I didn't think you would come," Sun's sympathetic voice interrupted, and they turned to look at the Korean woman; her face tear stained and red.

Sawyer swallowed, and exchanged a look with Juliet; the confirmation from future Sun that it wasn't them did even less to put them at ease then they had thought it might.

Sawyer felt his insides turn; who was left? He nodded to Sun slowly, "Yeah, I wouldn't miss this," he said, his voice tight and raw with fear.

Sun offered him a weak smile, her lips trembling and she put a supportive hand on Sawyers shoulder as she walked past, adding in a hushed voice to Juliet, "I'm glad you convinced him to come. I know they both would have wanted it," Juliet offered a small half smile, feeling a similar wave of dread over come her. Sun smiled at them again, "Come on, it will be…" she swallowed, struggling to control her voice, "It is about to start," she said finally.

The followed Sun to the caves. The group congregated there was small and Sawyer was again reminded with a pang of guilt of all the people who had been killed after the flaming arrow people had attacked. Hurley, Locke, Sun, Jin, Rose, Bernard, Daniel, Miles, Sayid, Desmond, and Claire were there. Sawyer raised an eyebrow in surprise, about to walk over to her when Juliet put her hand on his arm. "We don't know what will happen if we talk to her," she said, her tone as clinical, rational, and calm as ever. "She's here, so she's alive and safe," she reminded him. He glared at her, but when she released his arm made no move towards her. He swallowed and surveyed the room again; feeling his stomach drop as he easily identified the two key absences.

He swayed slowly towards Sun, his voice low with fear again, "How'd they die?" he whispered.

She shot him a slightly confused look, "Together," she answered first. He stiffened, and she added, "They died saving us," Sawyer clenched his jaw, wanting to grab her and shake her; wanting to learn what had happened, how to prevent it-wanting to know how to save her; and even, he admitted to himself, he wanted to know how to save him for her. "You can't change the events in the time stream," Daniels words reminded him and Sawyer resisted yelling out in frustration and grief.

Locke walked forward slowly, unusually somber, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch. "You two were always such opposites," he said quietly, shifting the bag in his hands, "You saved us all…but…right now…I wish you hadn't believed me," he added so quietly only Sawyer heard it, his entire body tense and not breathing. He swallowed, his heart pounding against his chest as Sun and Claire wept quietly. Locke moved to pull the tarp back, the bag in his hand to bestow upon the bodies. A low pitched humming noise soon vibrated through his core, rising over the sobs of the women.

"No," he whispered, putting his hands over his ears. "No!" he roared as the light blinded him, just as Locke pulled back the tarp. The humming stopped and the light dimmed. Sawyer looked around frantically, and let out a low cry. The cave was empty now.

* * *

_the scene itself is how I see Darlton showing us Adam and eve. Like i said, I know it isn't like a legitamate possible missing scene of TLP, but i think either sawyer will travel through time again and see this, or desmond will when he is changing/alligning events (as he is the only one who can "travel" through time) but like I said, i don't know those circumstances so I didn't want to write it that way. Maybe I will revise it once I see and understand better where they are headed with the time travel. _


	5. Flying

Hey, I'm back! (Sorta) This is a oneshot for the Lost forum Secret Santa. Merry Christmas Nille815! (And of course, to everyone else)

* * *

Kate ran an exasperated hand over her face and counted to five in her head as the millennium falcon again flew unaided across the kitchen. Despite her insistence, and even an in-depth lecture on Ariel physics by Jack, Aaron was still determined to see the thing fly. She cringed as she heard something shatter and rushed in to find Aaron standing sadly over a broken vase. He looked up at her with a cheeky grin.

She glared at him. "It was Han Solo's fault," Aaron insisted, holding up the small action figure. She ground her teeth, fighting to hold onto her anger, despite the fact that he had somehow, despite sharing no genetics with the man, inherited his Uncle Charlie's comedic timing.

"I'm sure," she managed, raising an eyebrow in a way that told him he hadn't fooled anyone. "Go to your room while I clean this up," she added, managing to keep her voice steady and firm.

Aaron nodded glumly and reached towards the mess of glass to retrieve his space ship.

"No!" she yelled, yanking his hand back from the jagged mess forcefully. "I'll bring it to you when I'm done," his face lit up excitedly, "But if you do anything like this again, Jack will have to talk to you about it again," she added, watching in amusement as Aaron's face fell.

"But he talked forever about that stuff," Aaron whispered. Kate laughed, remembering the half hour lecture Jack had given Aaron about physics last time something had been broken.

"So don't break anything again goober," she smiled and ruffed his hair, shooing him upstairs as she leaned over to clean up the mess.

"Ouch," she jumped, swearing silently to herself as a piece of the vase cut deeply into the palm of her hand. She held it gingerly as she went back to the kitchen to wash it, hearing the front door open as she did.

"Hello?" She heard Jack call from the doorway.

"Come in!" she hollered back, despite the pain in her hand feeling a smile spread over her face; it was times like this she was glad she had given him a key. "Ouch," she muttered again, the hot water and soap burning.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, his voice laced in concern as he came to the sink besides her. His eyes traveled down to her hand, and she watched the shift in his demeanor as he went from caring boyfriend to doctor.

He took her wrist gently pulling it from the torrent of water, grabbing a clean dishtowel in his free hand as he maneuvered her to the kitchens island.

"What happened," he said gently, his voice carrying an edge of worry he was trying to suppress. She smiled, raising her free hand to the side of his face, feeling the slightest stubble there.

"It's not that bad Jack," she said calmly, smiling at him, as he stared intently at the cut, alternating between cleaning and applying more pressure. He shot her a look; they both knew that she would underplay any injury. And she sighed, raising an eyebrow back; they also both knew he would be overly worried about any injury. "A vase broke, I was just cleaning it up," she said, avoiding the fact that the millennium falcon had caused the crash, but Jack knew anyway.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, moving to a cabinet where he rummaged for a pack of gauze. He came back and applied pressure to the cut as he started to wrap it. Kate bit her lip, unable to stop a small hiss from escaping. He shot her another look. See, it was bad. "Look, I know I don't have any say in this, but just take that thing away from him already," Jack said surprisingly calm. She smiled and again brought her hand up to the side of his face. Jack had tripped over the thing enough times that if anyone in the house hated that toy it was him.

"You do have a say in it. But he's young," Kate shrugged, "Things happens." She smiled as she watched Jack purse his lips slightly before letting out a breath. They were still working on their shared parenting approach.

"Right, right," Jack nodded, as they went through the talk they had already had a hundred times, "Terrible two's and all that," he pulled a small face, but the smallest role of his eyes told her all was okay.

She beamed and leaned over, kissing him lightly. "You tell him what happened to my hand and you know he'll feel bad enough. That's a punishment in itself."

Jack smiled in exasperation and shook his head, "Oh,I will be telling him about your hand," he said crossing his arms. That wasn't up for discussion. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, inhaling deeply.

"You don't have to play bad cop in all this you know," she smiled into his chest, feeling him let out a breathy chuckle.

"Well, if its that or no cop," he muttered playfully, causing her to use her good hand to swat his arm playfully. He laughed and caught her good wrist, now fully in control of both. Suddenly Kate's breathing was uneven, and she felt the small of her back pushed against the island countertop, both of her hands at her sides, Jacks lips tenderly crushing against hers own.

He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her nose touching his as they pulled apart to breathe.

"Call a babysitter for tonight," Jack whispered, his hands running up and down her arms, causing Kate to shiver.

"Tonight? That's short notice; nobody will be able to come," she whispered, attaching her lips to his again, forcing his mouth open.

He pulled back again, breathing deeply as he put his head on her neck, "Sayid and Nadia," suggested in between kisses.

Kate moved her head back, giving him more room, "You want to ambush Sayid and Nadia with our terrible two year old?" she laughed breathily.

Jack pulled his head from her neck, a proud smirk in his eyes, "I already asked," he whispered. Kate laughed, "Come on," He whispered, "I have a surprised," he added quietly. Kate's smile grew despite herself and Jack laughed again, kissing her lightly before pulling back. "Our sitters will be here at seven," he explained, surveying her hand one last time.

She groaned as he walked away, using her good hand to pull him back. He chuckled. "I have surgery," he said apologetically, his eyebrows furrowing together adorably.

* * *

"Its been like an hour," Kate grumbled, angrily flexing her face in an effort to shift the blindfold without using her hands.

Jack laughed, "It's been like twenty minutes," he corrected her, leaning over and readjusting the blindfold. She sighed. "And we're almost there," he promised.

Jack's big beat up orange truck pulled to a stop minutes later, and he helped her from the mammoth car, blindfold still on. He steered her in the direction he wanted, and pulled the blindfold from her face.

Kate swallowed. They were in a small private airfield. She turned to Jack suspiciously. "What are we doing here Jack?" He smiled.

"There's a small loophole in your legal agreement Kate," he grinned. "Legally, you aren't allowed to step_ foot_ outside of California," he was beaming, "But it says nothing about being over other states." She laughed.

"So we're leaving the state?" He grinned.

"Over Nevada," he pulled her closer, "But I promise, we are staying over the continental U.S," he added. She kissed him.

"I thought those flying lessons you took made you realize it wasn't for you?" she asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned again, "As a career, no. To help bend the rules on my girlfriends parole? Absolutely," and Kate beamed, even after all these months, loving the way he said girlfriend.

The plane was small, white with red trim, and it looked safe enough. She shivered; so had 815. Seeming to sense her train of thought, Jack's offered his hand to her from the steps.

"It'll be okay," he promised quietly. She nodded, taking his hand and getting into the plane.

"We have a transceiver though right?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack laughed, "And an extra set of batteries," he added.

As the plane took off Kate felt the lurch in her stomach. She looked tentatively out the window. She'd never actually been in a plane this small; able to feel the rise and fall of currents and their power. She grinned as she realized Jack was making a bee line for the stateline.

"You're sure this is okay?" she yelled, the engine loud in her ears.

Jack smiled back at her, "Your lawyer okayed it with a judge this morning!" he explained, soothing her nerves slightly.

He told her when they broke over the stateline and she smiled, despite the planes confines, truly feeling like she had managed to steal just a little more freedom then she was suppose to have.

Sending her another grin, Jack sent the plane into a series of barrel rolls and tricks, terrifying the traumatized crash survivor in her, while simultaneously exciting the little girl in her who had always loved roller coasters.

They stayed in the air for hours, enjoying each others company and the relative silence until it started getting too dark for Jack to pilot. Reluctantly, they touched the plane back down at the airfield in California.

Kate reached across the cockpit, pulling Jack's face to hers. "Thank you," she whispered breathlessly.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jack whispered back, his hands coming to rest on her waist.

She rested her forehead against his, running her hands through his hair as she searched his eyes. "Move in with us," she whispered suddenly.

"What?" he raised then furrowed his eyebrows in surprise, not sure he had heard her correctly.

"You never use your apartment,it's too small anyway, and my house is closer to town, the hospital, everything," she went on quickly, rattling off a laundry list of reasons he should leave his crappy apartment.

He smiled as her request sunk in, "You've thought about this a lot," he said quietly, his arms tightening around her waist unconsciously. He swallowed, his eyes finding hers, and searching them for a moment; wanting to be sure she was sure about her request. "If that's what you want," he whispered, "Of course," he smiled, his mouth moving closer to her lips.

Her phone rang. Checking it, Kate sighed.

"Aarons fine, but he broke the kitchen window with the falcon," she said, reading Nadia's message to Jack.

Jack groaned, then laughed. "We are never buying him another movie tie in toy again," he declared, taking her hand as they reluctantly moved back to the car.

* * *

Its entirely possible that updates to my ongoings will occur within the week....though I'm sure at this point, those of you still waiting have long since stopped holding your breathe. lol

Once again Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
